A Slave Unnamed - Percy Jackson Fanfic
by ResonantDrop
Summary: Annabeth meets her fate in a coffee shop. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot Story**

 **~~~Author Note~~~**

 **Hey all, this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy.I'm hoping to go for a Slave kinda feel based on a fic that I can't find any more. Anyways Enjoy.**

Annabeth POV

I opened the door to Crêpe Crazy, my favorite café in the whole of New York.

I take me almost an hour round trip from my place of work, Olympus Architecture, to get here but I come here every day as a kinda ritual.

The smell of fresh Crepes mixed with coffee with bliss to me.

I had been coming here since I was in high school, whether it is to study or just to chill it was always the best to me.

Walking up to the register I simply stated to the cashier, Kyra Meza, "The usual Ky, appreciate it."

She started to make my order, a simple chocolate crepe, and a cup of black coffee.

I sat down at a table facing the door to wait. That's when he walked in.

His hair as black as my coffee, skin as tan as my crepe.

He walked up to the register to order and as he was Ky rings out "Annabeth Chase!"

I walk calmly on the outside but internally a wreck.

I'm nervous and anxious, I bump into a chair by accident and continue, now embarrassed.

I grab the bag and cup of coffee and go sit down once more.

Sipping my drink and nibbling the crepe brings a smile to my face, as it should always do.

This soothes my nerves and calms me down. At least it did until it sat right next to me.

My mind is now racing, I think he's talking but I can't focus.

"Hello, Hello?" He calls to me."Uh, Hi yes, what do you want?" I manage to squeak.

"Well, I noticed you were acting nervous kinda and bumping into that chair was not the good move."

He jokes. "Percy Jackson!" Ky rings out. "Ahh let me get that be right back." He Responds with.

Oh god, why am I all flustered? I shouldn't be should I? Or maybe I should I don't know oh god why?

"Alright I'm back, but yeah why were you so nervous" He chuckles questiongly."

Umm, I-I Really D-Don't know, maybe I'm tired or something."I manage to stammer out.

"Well anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to maybe meet back here tomorrow?" He replies.

"Also in Percy by the way, Percy Jackson. I own with Atlantis Aquatics" He added, offering me a hand.

And that's where I thought he was from, he's apparently very rich.

I quickly shake his hand, his coffee apparently already finished.

"Oh and also, check behind your ear." He Adds with a bit of hand movement.

I reach back and feel a card, plucking it out there's a phone number written down.

"Just call me okay Annie?" He says, then leaves with a wave.

That was the beginning of my new life as his.

 **~~~Author Note Once Moah~~~**

 **So I hope you liked that opening kinda pilot. Please review or don't but like do bc I could use those as feedback for what you liked, what you didn't like and all sorts. Thanks, Demi-Boys and Demi-Girls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pilot Chapter Pt.2**

 **~~~Author Note~~~**

 **I know this is kinda early to what I want to post but I just can't help but write. With all the schoolwork I just can't help but think about this story! So here it is and thanks to you 5 or 6 who Followed! It really helps and I hope to grow much bigger.**

 **Percy POV**

Damn, that went better than I expected. She was all flustered and seemed amazed by the simple trick I did when I walked in.

Even just the sight of me got here all crazy, I should do this more often.

 **~~~Time skip~~~**

*click* the door locked behind him, the sound echoing through the halls of his manor.

The grand painting hung on the walls, the walls decorated to resemble waves.

One of the servants, Piper, approached him. "Hey sir, how was your time out?" she perked up.

"It was fine Pipes, I met another...girl, she got all flustered when I walked in," I responded.

"Oh, do we have a new one sir?" She inquired with a mischevious glint. "Oh we may soon Pipe, we may soon..."

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

 **Annabeth POV**

God, he was just so...mysterious!"At the same time I think I'm in love and yet I hate him.

GAHH why is this so confusing!" Annabeth one would hear her, the neighbors don't care what is said.

She was living in an Apartment on the Lower East Side. She could pay rent and get a few luxuries if she spent money right.

Her room had numerous cork boards many filled with design plans.

But one, right above her desk was for personal thoughts, ideas, and other things. Right in the middle was the playing card.

It was a Queen of Hearts, which she felt was not a coincidence. The number was on the card, but she didn't care, for she had memorized it.

She debated whether to call the number but ultimately didn't. It had only been 2 days and she was going crazy.

At least it was the weekend, no work for her.*sigh*

"I guess I'll just go on a walk, clear my head a bit" She went to the door, grabbed her coat and walked out, turning off the lights.

Closing the door behind her she went down to the Ground floor. Quickly walking to the door, she grasped the handle and pulled.

It opened with a squeak and she walked out.

The sounds of New York filled the air. She breathed, the orange and red leaves swirling in the wind, the sharp sense of cold filling her lungs.

Quickly jogging down the street she passed the Creperie, another shop rivaling with Crêpe Crazy.

It had subpar coffee and decent crepes. It by no standards met with its competition. She continued walking.

 **~~~Line Break~~~**

 **Annabeth POV**

Whew, that felt nice. The hour spent out just really cleared her mind. She went back upstairs and walked back in.

Turning on the lights she looked back around and closed the door, putting her coat back she plopped down at her chair.

The desk lamp she left on, it illuminated the desk and board. The card stood out, the red against blue and white.

She breathed deeply, letting it out and picked up here phone. The number was already there, waiting, no taunting her to call.

She did, and it rang 3 times before an answer."Hello, This is the Jackson residence, with whom am I speaking?" A female voice inquired.

"Umm, this is Annabeth, Percy gave me this number?" She responded, quite puzzled."Ahh yes, he will be right here."She replied.

The phone went to a sound of waves for about 30 seconds."Hello, are you there?" The sound of Percy made her jump, she must have dozed off.

"Uhh yes hey, hi umm he-hello" She managed to get out."So you finally cracked eh?"

Percy Asked. "Umm yeah, I guess I did." She responded. "I was wondering when you would call." "Oh, yeah I guess so..." She chuckled.

This went on for a while, the general conversation continued until the topic of the next meet came up.

"Oh yeah, I don't really know, maybe we could go to Crêpe Crazy again?" She replied. "Umm im down, when do you want to meet?"

"Well maybe tomorrow, I'm off work the day soi have nothing to do other than be a shut-in." She laughed.

"Ok, how does 3 sound?" "Yeah, that's fine, I'll see you then." She hung up, took a deep breath and looked around.

The day had fallen to night and she realized how tired she was. Getting ready for bed she got into her Pj's and walked over. Sleep took hold fast.

 **~~~Author Note~~~**

 **So hope you guys enjoyed, this and next chapter are kinda setting up stuff. But it will get into the stuff *wink*, so anyway, have a nice day/night depending on where you read this. L8tr Demi-Boys and Demi-Girls!**


	3. Author Note 1

**Hey peopwhomat follow me,quick lil author note been busy with studying and testsand all been decently distracted ans hope to post soon with a chapter currently in off,Demi-Boys and Demi-Gals.**


End file.
